Cinder's Brother vol 1
by Minakoto Yukisato
Summary: After Ash leaves his evil family, he goes to Beacon Academy to become the best huntsman there is and protect the world of Remnant from them or anyone else who threatens it. OCxVelvet JaunexPyrrha BlakexSun WeissxNeptune Haven't come up with his semblance yet. I'm all ears for suggestions, though.
1. Chapter 1

Cinder's Brother

 **What's up, everybody? Minakoto Yukisato here with a new story. Cinder's Brother. I've actually wanted to write a RWBY story for a really long time. This stars an OC who is Cinder's brother. This is a test pic to see if enough of you like it. If you do, I'll continue it. I'll be pairing him with Velvet because I hardly see any stories of her being paired with someone, plus, I just adore her. Anyways, let's get started. Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, it's owned by Rooster Teeth and the late great Monty Oum.**

Just as the airship landed, a bunch of teenagers walked down the ramp. One had jet black hair (I'm absolutely horrible at describing hair styles. It sort of looks like Kirito's, except slightly longer), wore an unbuttoned long sleeved shirt over a red T, camouflage pants, green high top sneakers, and he had golden yellow eyes. This was Ash, sixteen years old. He was really excited about coming to Beacon Academy. It was always his dream to become a huntsman. He wanted to protect the weak and make friends. He had his weapon strapped to his back. It was a double sided naginata that also acted as a bow. The arrows were laced with dust. With it, he could use the elements.

"I'm finally here at Beacon. I'm gonna be the best huntsman there is!" He said excitedly.

While walking through campus, he saw a guy with messy blonde hair puking in a bush. "Poor guy must have air sickness." He said sympathetically. He could understand the feeling somewhat. He had major see sickness. "Maybe I should leave him alone." He said, and continued walking.

"Watch where you're walking, you clutz!" A female voice cried. He turned around to where it was to see a girl with white hair in a side ponytail and a white dress yelling at a familiar face.

"I said I'm sorry!" The familiar girl said.

"Ruby?"

The girl turned around to see who was calling her and she smiled. "Hey, Ash!" The girl named Ruby happily greeted him. She had short, reddish blackish hair and silver eyes and was wearing a black dress and a red hood. This was Ruby Rose, his best friend from Signal Academy, actually, she was more like a sister to him. They then both hugged each other.

"What are you doing here?" Ash asked.

"I came here because I wanted to be Yang." She replied.

"You know, Qrow has been really worried about you." He said.

"Sorry…" She said, a little guilty. "Anyway, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Headmaster Ozpen was apparently so impressed with my grades, he offered me an education here, and there was no way in hell I was gonna turn him down." He said.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" The white hair girl exclaimed.

"Why are you giving my friend a hard time?" He asked.

"If you must know, she kicked my suitcase which has very volatile dust in it. I could've blown up" She replied.

"And I said I'm sorry!" Ruby said.

"She already apologized, so stop being a bitch and just accept it." Ash said.

"What did you just call me!?" The bitchy girl said.

Ash hated girls like her. Those rich snobby daddy's girls that look down on people. "You heard me, bitch." He said.

"Do you know who I am!?" The girl was fuming.

"Weiss Shnee, daughter of the president of the Shnee dust company." Another female voice said. They all turned around to see a girl with long black hair, yellow eyes and was wearing a ribbon on her head. Ash had sharp eyes. He could tell right away this girl was a faunice. She probably was hiding her cat ears because of the discrimination against faunice. That didn't bother him, though. He had faunice friends back at Signal.

"Hmph! Finally some recognition here!" The snow bitch said arrogantly.

"The same company that's notorious for their shady activity." The faunus girl said.

"My family would never do something like that!" Weiss said.

"Whatever you say." The faunice girl said walking off.

"Can't we all just get along?" Ruby asked nervously.

"Why would I want to get along with a clumsy dolt like you!?" The snobby girl said.

"Ah… !" Ruby sneezed and Weiss's open suitcase of comically exploded, leaving the daddy's girl covered in ashes.

Ash started laughing hysterically. "Hahahaha! Serves you right for be a pompous bitch!" The boy continued to laugh.

"You two will regret this!" Weiss said, stomping away.

"Why was she so mean?" Ruby said, looking sad.

"Just one of those spoiled little brats born with a silver spoon in their mouths. Those kinds of people aren't worth your time, Ruby." Ash said.

"If you say so…" The hooded girl said.

The two started exploring the academy. They stopped when they saw that same blonde guy trying to hit on Weiss, who ignored him and walked away.

"You're that guy I saw heaving in the bushes." Ash said.

"Yeah, I have air sickness." The boy said.

"I feel for you, man. I got really bad sea sickness." Ash replied.

"What are your names? My name's Jaune Arc, short, sweet, rolls right off the tongue and ladies love it." The guy named Jaune said, trying to sound cool but failing miserably. Apart from his messy blonde hair, he had bluish purplish eyes, a silver breastplate over a reddish brownish T-shirt, blue jeans, and red low top sneakers. He also had a sword on his left side.

"I'm Ash, and this is my best friend Ruby Rose." Ash said, introducing the both of them. The three decided to walk around the school together.

"I'm telling you, air sickness is more common than you think." Jaune said.

"Could you stop talking about

"Um, what kind of weapons do you use?" He asked, changing the subject.

"This is my weapon of choice." Ash said, taking off his spear bow. "I wanted a weapon that deal damage both up close and at a distance. Both sides of the spear are serrated and extremely sharp. It can cut through grimm like butter. It can also shoot out three arrows at a time that are laced with lightning, fire, and ice dust."

"Oooooooh." Jaune remarked. "Where'd you get such a badass weapon?" He asked.

"Ruby here made it for me." Ash replied, pointing to her.

"What?! You did?" Jaune asked, surprised.

"I sure did. I made mine, too!" She proudly admit. She pulled hers out. It was a red sniper rifle. Which then formed into a really long scythe.

"That's cool, too." Jaune said.

"What's yours?" Ruby asked.

"I got this." Jaune said, unsheathing his sword.

"That's it?" Ash said, unimpressed.

"The sheath also turns into a shield." He said, pressing a button on the sheath and it turned into a shield.

"It looks pretty old." Ash remarked.

"Yeah, it's a hand me down." My great great grandfather used it in the war." Jaune said, turning the shield back into a sheath and sheathed the sword.

"Uh, it's pretty cool. I have a appreciation for the classics." Ruby said, pretending to be impressed.

Ash and Ruby decided to part ways with Jaune since he wanted to try to hit on more girls and continued walking around.

"Hey, Yang!" Ruby called out to a girl who was standing in front of them. "Ruby! Ash!" The girl cried out, running to them and giving them both death hugs. "What are my baby sister and brother doing here?" The girl name Yang asked. This was Yang Xiao Lang, Ruby's sister and another really close friend of Ash's. She wasn't his brother but she always called him Lil Bro even though they're practically the same age. She had golden blonde hair and purple eyes. She was wearing a provocative outfit with a brown shirt revealing her cleavage and short shorts. She let them catch their breath after nearly suffocating them with her death hug. She didn't mean it, though, she's always had super human strength.

"I came to see you, sis." Ruby said. "And Ash here was transferred here after the headmaster really liked his grades."

"Well, I'm glad you guys are here. Me, you, and Lil Bro will make an unstoppable team!" Yang proclaimed, putting her arm around each one.

Chapter 1 end

 **I tried my best with this one. I know it isn't 100% accurate, but it's been so long since I watched the first episode. Please forgive me if there any screw ups. And if you're going to ask, why is Cinder's. Brother in Beacon and why he knows Ruby, Yang, and Qrow, all will be explained in a due time. I hope you enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here I am with the second chapter of Ash's Brother! I got good enough of you who like it so I'll continue this story.**

 **I don't feel like doing the disclaimer, so I'll get someone else to do it. Whoever wants to do it, raise your hand.**

 **Nora: Oh! Me! Memememe!**

 **Me: Alright already, I'll let you do it, just calm down.**

 **Nora: Minakoto Yukisato doesn't own RWBY, it's owned by Rooster Teeth and the late Monty Oum!**

Chapter 2

Ash had parted with Ruby and Yang to look around the school to try and find a restroom to take a leak. Fortunately he was able to find one.

"This place is huge. A lot bigger than Signal." Ash mused.

"Let go of me!" He heard a female voice cry out. Ash quickly ran to where the voice was coming from. On the other side of the hall, some big muscular dude with brown hair was harassing a girl. She was a faunus. She had long brown hair, brown eyes, and rabbit ears. Ash thought she was pretty cute.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Ash called out to the bully.

"You're trying to stop me? Don't you know what this thing is?" The bully asked.

"So what if she's a faunus!? She's just as much of a person as you and me plus, those ears of hers make her look cute." Ash talked back to the bully.

"C-Cute?" The faunus girl blushed at his compliment.

"People like her are monsters and they shouldn't exist." The bully replied, continuing to guy on the girl's ears. Ash couldn't take any more of him demonizing the faunus. It's true there is a terrorist group called the White Fang, which consists of radical, insane faunus that want to kill humans, but that shouldn't mean all of them should be bastardized for a minority of insane individuals. He had many faunus friends back at Signal and wasn't going to let this fucker talk bad about them. He ran up to the bully at blinding speed and decked the bastard hard in the face sending him flying a hundred feet, knocking him unconscious.

The girl was shocked to see Ash knock out someone twice his size with such strength. She absolutely detested violence, but was glad someone came to help.

"You all right?" Ash asked.

"Y-Yes… thank you." She answered. "But I think you went a little overboard."

"I know, but I couldn't take what he was saying about faunus. I have friends at my previous school who are faunus and I just lost it. Hi shouldn't look down on someone because they're different." He said.

"Hey, Velvet!" An unfamiliar voice called out. They turned around to see a girl with short brown hair wearing a beret and sunglasses. "I was wondering what took you so long. I guess it was that bully Cardin giving you trouble again." She then saw Cardin's unconscious body. "Damn, he got knocked out. But that bastard had it coming.

"He did it." The girl named Velvet pointed to Ash. "He helped me."

"You must have a really strong hook to knock out someone of his size." The hipster looking girl said. "But thanks for looking out for her. I'm Coco, Velvet's friend." She said, extending her hand.

"My name's Ash, and it was no problem." He responded, accepting the handshake.

"And I'm Velvet Scarlatina, thank you so much for saving me. I promise I'll make it up to you some time." Velvet said, bowing like one of those school girls from an anime.

"Well, we gotta get going. You seem really cool, let's hang out sometime." Coco, said waving goodbye.

"I hope we meet again." Velvet said, following Coco.

Ash exited the building and caught up with Ruby and Yang.

"Wow, you were in there for a long time." Ruby said.

"I was also just exploring the inside of the school, and helping someone." Ash replied.

"Don't give me that, I know what you were doing. You met a girl, didn't you? Yang said, getting in his face.

"I-I did not!" Ash exclaimed, his face burning red.

"Could've fooled me. Sooo, what's she like?" Yang asked.

"Leave him alone, Yang!" Ruby said.

"Oh, I was just teasing him!" Yang said.

"Uh, guys? I think it's about time for the opening ceremony." Ash said, checking his scroll.

"Then we better go!" Yang said, running while grabbing both Ash and Ruby's hands.

Chapter 2 end

 **I'm sorry this is such a short chapter. I just wanted to a make a chapter where Ash and Velvet meet. I still hope you enjoyed.**

 **So until next time, staaaaay classy!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **I'm here with the third chapter of Cinder's Brother! I actually enjoyed writing this one more than my other new stories. I have all these ideas for new stories. My next one is going to be a Clannad story. But back to RWBY. I kind of want Ash to have his own team. But I'm having trouble on how I should handle it. Here are three options. Make up three other OCs, have guys from the Rooster Teeth team for members, or Ash can fluctuate between teams. Let me know in the reviews.**

All of the students gathered for the opening ceremony.

"Would be huntsman and huntresses. My name is Professor Ozpin, and I am the headmaster of Beacon Academy." The man named Ozpin had silver hair, green eyes, and glasses. He was carrying a cane and had cup of coffee in the other hand. "I'd like to formally welcome to this prestigious school" Ash tuned him out from there.

Five minutes later, Ozpin was done with his speech.

Then after his speech, a woman with blonde hair tied in a bun and purple eyes gave instructions what to do next. Her name was Glynda Goodwitch. She said that since room arrangements haven't been made yet, that everyone will have to sleep in the ballroom.

"Man, that speech was boring as hell. I'm surprised I didn't fall asleep." Yang said, stretching her arms. "Anyway, I'm hungry. You guys want to get something to eat?" She asked.

"Oh! Count me in!" Ruby energetically said.

"All right-" Ash was about to say until he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see it was Miss Goodwitch.

"Ash Fall, correct?" She asked.

"Y-Yes, ma'am." Ash replied.

"Professor Ozpin wishes to see you in his office." She ordered.

"Oooooh, you're in trouble!" Yang mocked.

"Shut up, Yang!" Ash exclaimed. "Anyways, you guys go without me. Just get something to go for me." Ash requested.

"You got it." Ruby said.

Ash started following Miss Goodwitch inside the school. _I hope it's not about me punching that Cardin bully._ He thought to himself.

"Professor Ozpin, I brought him just as you requested." The sorceress said, walking into the office.

"Thank you, Miss Goodwitch." Ozpin said. "Please, have a seat." He politely requested. "Now, there's a reason why I called you here."

"Is it about me punching Cardin?" Ash asked.

"No, that isn't it. Besides. Velvet told me he was assaulting her and you came to her aid, so you're not in trouble for that." Ozpin reassured, making Ash sign in relief.

"Then, what is it, sir?" Ash questioned.

"I know all about you. You're very special." Ozpin said.

"What do you mean, sir?" He asked.

"You're a truly gifted individual. You have eyes that allow you to see through lies and deception, and your aura is extremely powerful." The professor said.

"W-Well, thanks for the compliment." Ash nervously said.

"That wasn't a compliment. You have the ability to surpass the maidens themselves." Ozpin said.

"The maidens!?" Ash was taken aback by his comment.

"Yes. They may be told through bedtime stories, but they really do exist."

"I know they exist. My sister stole one of their powers." Ash said.

"Hmm, so what Qrow told me was true." The professor said.

Ash nodded. "I use to love my sister. She was all I had and she looked after me. But that all changed when I was about nine. She wanted my help with something. I would've done anything help my sister, so I agreed to help her and her friends. We went to this country road. She wanted me to pretend I was injured for some reason. I thought it was strange, but I did what she told me. After a few minutes, some hooded woman on a horse stopped to see if I was okay. Then Cinder and her friends brutally attacked her. She tried to fight back with some mystic power, but Cinder was somehow able to steal her powers. I was shocked. I was devastated. I was angry. I was angry at the fact that my own sister, someone I looked up to attacked and killed some innocent maiden and steal her power. After that, I realized my sister wasn't the person I thought she was. She was just trying to use me for her own greed. I ran away from home and Qrow took me in and raised me like one of his own. From then on, I swore to become a huntsman so I could stop my sister from hurting anyone else."

"That's one interesting story." Ozpin said. "But what if I told you that maiden was still alive and not all her power is gone?"

"What do you mean?" Ash asked.

"Come with me. There's something I must show you." The professor said.

Ozpin lead Ash to some secret underground facility. Ozpin lead Ash down a long narrow path until they stopped near a big capsule. And there was something…rather, someone inside it.

Ash gasped with wide eyes at the sight of the person. It was a girl with short brown hair and a huge scar on her face. It was the girl his cunt of a sister attacked those years ago. "T-That's her!" He said.

"This is Amber, one of the mystical maidens." Ozpin explained. "Though she is still alive, her consciousness is completely gone and her mind has seized functioning."

"Isn't there some way to help her?" Ash asked.

"The only way she will ever recover is by getting the rest of her power back." Ozpin explained.

"How do we do that?" Ash questioned.

"By taking them back from your sister. You have the same ability as her to steal the maidens' powers. Yes have to steal it from her and transfer it back to Amber in order to save her. You must awaken to your semblance. As of right now, your full power hasn't awakened yet. As you continue to grow as a huntsman, you will be able to utilize it more and more. When I have the time, I'll personally help you with your training.

"I'm not sure I fully understand, but I'll do it. I'm partially responsible for what happened to her. I only hope she forgives me when she ever wakes up." Ash said.

"Amber was a very kind person. I'm sure she will." Ozpin reassured, putting a hand on his shoulder. "But there's something else you should know. Your sister will arrive at this school shortly. She's going to pose as a student and attempt to track down Amber and steal her remaining power. I want you to watch her like a hawk and if she somehow discovers this place, protect her at all costs."

"Yes sir. She's in this state because of me. I'll protect her with my life and take back what's hers." Ash responded.

"You're the only one who can do it. I'll be counting on you." Ozpin said. "I'll let you go now, but don't tell anyone about this, not even your closest friend Ruby, do you understand?"

"Yes sir." Ash replied, turning around and walking out the door.

Chapter 3 end


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Sorry if I have been really slow on the uploads. I've really been into these mobile games I've been playing. New Clannad, Persona 3, and Shingeki no Persona will be coming soon. Anyways, I don't own RWBY or its characters. You know who really owns it.**

Ash walked out of the headmaster's office to see Jaune striking out with Weiss. There was some other girl there, too. She dressed sort of like a Spartan. She had red hair in a ponytail and green eyes. Ash knew who she was. It was Pyrrha Nicos, she had the highest grades in all the schools on Remnant. She was best of the best. "Let's say how bout I take you to dinner and get to know you better?" He said, trying to sound smooth.

"Yes, you're soooo smooth, a reeeeal ladies man." Frosty the snow bitch sarcastically said.

"You know, you're not going to make any friends by being sarcastic bitch." Ash said, getting their attention.

"Oh great, it's YOU again." She said. "What is with my luck running into a no good scoundrel like you?"

"Was that supposed to be insulting? Maybe try taking up some insulting class sometime, sweetie" Ash fired back, making her face glow red in anger. "Anyway, I can't believe someone famous as you is here in Beacon. My name is Ashley and it's an honor to meet you." He said to the Spartan girl.

"No, the honor is all mine. It's very nice to meet you, Ash." She said, extending her hand which Ash accepted. He liked her already. Despite being almost as famous and well known as Weiss, she was friendly and humble, unlike Weiss.

"Who are you? I've heard of you." Jaune said, making both Ash and Weiss surprised. Has he been living under a rock this whole time?

"You've never heard of Pyrrha Nicos?" Weiss asked perplexed.

"Nope." Jaune said.

"Don't worry about it. It's very nice to meet you." Pyrrha politely said.

"I'm Jaune, it's nice to meet you, too." Jaune said casually.

Ash was surprised he wasn't trying to hit on Pyrrha. She was way cuter than Weiss, and was polite and friendly, which mean you'd have a better chance with her. They still weren't nearly as cute as Velvet. He blushed after thinking that thought.

"Well, see you later, Jaune, Pyrrha. I gotta take a leak." Ash said, walking away from them.

After going to the restroom, Ash decided to go the cafeteria to see if it wasn't too late to get something to eat.

Surprisingly, there wasn't a line. When he went to get his tray of food, he was going to pay for it until the lunch lady stopped him. "You're Ash, correct?" She asked.

"Uh, yes ma'am." He responded.

"You don't have to pay. Someone already bought you a lunch." She said.

"Who?" He asked.

"That adorable faunus girl over there did." She said, pointing to a full table. Velvet was sitting there beside Coco. Velvet saw him and cheerfully waved at him, making him blush.

 _I'll thank her later._ He thought to himself.

Since there was no room to sit beside her, he sat another table. It was empty except for a girl sitting across from him reading a manga. It was that other faunus girl he met. The one that told him and Ruby about Yang.

"That manga's one of my favorite." He said, getting her attention. "You're that guy I saw earlier." She said.

"Have you gotten far into the story yet?" He asked.

"Yeah, It's a really good manga." She said.

"I thought it was wonderful Sakura confessed her love to Rio." He said.

"Me, too. I liked that he returned her love even though she's a faunus." She said sounding like a fangirl.

"By the way, I'm Ash." He said, extending his hand.

"Blake, Blake Belladonna." She said, accepting the handshake.

Ash and Blake continued to talk about manga until it was time for them to close the cafeteria. They really hit it off and became good friends. For some reason, he could always get along well with faunus.

Nightfall hit. Since nobody was assigned rooms yet, everyone had to sleep in the ballroom.

"So little bro, what did Ozpin call you up for?" Yang asked.

"Nothing much, he just wanted to ask me how Qrow was doing." He lied.

"Really? That was it?" Yang asked, sounding a bit sceptical.

"I'm telling the truth!" He exclaimed. Well he wasn't, but he wasn't supposed to tell anyone, not even Ruby and Yang, even though they were like sisters to him.

"Alright, you don't have to be so defensive." She said.

Just then, Velvet noticed him and waved at him again, making him blush again. Yang noticed this and grabbed his neck. "Ah ha! I knew you met someone!" Yang said triumphantly.

"Let him go, Yang, he can't breathe." Ruby said, letting go of him.

"She's so cute. How'd you meet her, you sly dog?" Yang asked.

"Some bully was giving her a hard time because she's a faunus so I stepped in and helped." He replied.

"That's a horrible reason to bully someone. Who was it?" Ruby asked. Ash pointed at the big guy with a bandage on his nose from across the room.

"The bastard got what he deserved. But I knew you'd go for a faunus girl." Yang said.

"How's that?" He asked.

"I knew because of the dirt-" Ash frantically covered her mouth.

"Don't blurt that out in a public place!" He whispered, his face as red as a tomato.

"You're a guy. It's normal to have stuff like that." A female voice said. They turned around to see Blake reading a novel.

"Yeah, but I don't want what I'm into to be public knowledge." He said.

"You're that girl from earlier." Ruby said. "My name's Ruby Rose." She said. " And this is my sister Yang Xiao Long. And this is-"

"I already met Ash. It's good to see you again." Blake said.

"Yeah, you too."

"You know each other?" Ruby asked.

"We met at the cafeteria." Ash said.

"Another girl, huh?" Yang said.

"Shut up, Yang. I'm going to bed." He said walking over to the boy's side and going to bed.

Chapter 4 end

 **Sorry if this is another short one, I just wanted Ash to be introduced to more characters. I apologize if Blake seemed a bit OOC. It's just he gets along real well with faunus. Also, one of you said that Blake hasn't revealed herself to be a faunus yet. That's true, but remember, Ash has the ability to see through lies and deception.**


End file.
